


Overly Thinking

by LottieCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a little self conscious about his height honestly, and he hasn't stopped thinking about since he checked his height that Saturday morning. <br/>|| I can see Nishinoya as the type to think about this way too hard. ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly Thinking

He's a little self conscious about his height honestly, and he hasn't stopped thinking about since he checked his height that Saturday morning. The libero is laying on the ace's bed, on his stomach, resting his head on folded arms as he watches Asahi do weekend homework. Though he's not really paying attention to the commentary that his significant other usually makes during this time due to the thoughts running through his mind. Not giving a question a second thought, he opens his mouth.

“Asahi, can I ask you something?”

The '- _san'_ had been dropped from the taller males name when they started dating, and Asahi had started to call him _Noya_ , as well. It made the relationship a whole lot sweeter, and made them look closer than just friends or teammates.

Asahi spins in his swivel chair a bit, glancing at the smaller boy, where he knows said boy has been staring at him for over the past hour, maybe hour and a half since he's been at his house so they could hang out. Asahi usually apologizes for being a boring host, but Nishinoya shoves it off like it is nothing. They end up hanging out at some point anyway, and the libero knows all too well that his lover cares about his grades. It wouldn't be right to complain.

“I'm almost done, Noya.” he responds, assuming this is a question about his school work. “I just have this one worksheet to do and then-”

“It's not about your homework, Asahi.” Nishinoya interrupts and pushes himself up in the sitting position on the bed. “Do you think I'm _short_ , Asahi?”

“..Excuse me?”

“ _Short_. Small. Tiny. Do you think I'm any of those things? Don't sugar coat things either.”

“Noya,” Asahi starts, raising an eyebrow, his full attention now on the other. “I don't think you are _any_ of those things. What brought this on?”

There's a long pause, only because the smaller was thinking, maybe way too hard, too. He's always there to knock away the self consciousness Asahi has, comforting him when people become scared just because of his appearance. He chews on his bottom lip and looks away, unsure of how to respond to that right away, though Asahi's waiting, and _oh so patiently_ too.

“Maybe I'm just thinking too hard about this, I don't know.” he finally responds, giving a light shrug. “Since this morning my mind has been somewhere else because I haven't gotten any taller in the past, maybe month or two.”

There's a sigh, though not one out of irritation, Nishinoya's sure. There's a squeak of a chair, and the libero isn't sure if he wants to be held by the other or not at this point, but he doesn't have a chance to think too hard about this because Asahi's now on the bed and pulled him into his lap, arms wrapped around his frame. Larger hands cover his own, and soon the libero could feel the aces face within his hair.

He sometimes felt the gesture was weird since the gel he used made his hair pointy and hard though Asahi never complained.

“You can think you're short all you want,” Asahi starts off as his thumbs rub at the back of Nishinoya's hands. “but I don't think you are.”

“You're a giant and you don't think I'm short? Really, Asahi?”

“That's because you have a big personality.” he continues. “A big smile, a big heart.. I like that about you, Noya.”

Nishinoya takes a moment for those words to get through his head, and now his face is growing hot, and looks down at his lap, not sure what to say the words that had been told to him. Though Asahi's now concerned about if he said something wrong, and the libero could feel the other tense from how close they are.

“You didn't.. say anything wrong, Asahi.” Nishinoya assures before the ace has a chance to say anything. “That's really sweet. Thanks.”

He eases up and then leans down, placing a kiss on Nishinoya's heated face. He had gotten a lot let hesitant with affection since they started dating, too, when he was worried to even hold the others hand.

There's a moment of silence for Asahi turns his head towards his desk, looking at his neglected homework for a moment. His boyfriend is really important to him, sure, but homework is, too, and he really wants to get that finished. But when he turns his head back to the smaller boy, Nishinoya's head is resting against his chest and his eyes are closed, though Asahi can't tell if he's just relaxing or asleep. He pulls away a hand anyway and tugs the blanket over them. Though as he does, the libero opens an eye, looking at the taller male.

“I love you, y'know.”

“Yes, I know. I love you, too.. and your height.” A pause. “Not like the height matters between us. We'd still switch between being the big spoon and little spoon regardless of who was taller.”

A chuckle and Nishinoya nods in agreement before closing his eyes once more. Asahi decides to reach over to set an alarm so they could nap because he won't be doing any homework anytime soon in this state. 


End file.
